


lullay, lullay.

by yeule



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hugs, I DO NOT SHIP THEM, Lowercase, Platonic Cuddling, Singing, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Tommy is not vibing, au where they live super close ig, im Sobbing omfg, im realizing all my writing is self indulgent, no beta we die like men, ok cool, once again this is, pog - Freeform, thats weirdchamp, this is platonic, tommy gets to sleep, tubbo can tell, why is the lowercase tag in uppercase lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeule/pseuds/yeule
Summary: tommy holds all his feelings inside, but tubbo makes him feel safe enough to let them out.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 14
Kudos: 167





	lullay, lullay.

**Author's Note:**

> im in a lot of pain while writing this dont come at me for mistakes ill cry

tommy's ears perked up at the able sisters ringtone coming from his phone. it was the tone he had set for his best friend, tubbo, and he sloppily reached for it. "tommy! i want to try out this new redstone experiment i saw, you should come on the smp and help me," the brunette boy beamed through the small speaker. tommy forced a smile and sighed quietly. "of course man, ill be on soon," he murmured. there was silence for a moment, before the blonde could hear tubbo clicking his tongue through the phone. "hey man, are you okay? you seem kind of, you know, down lately," he coaxed. "what? don't be stupid big man," tommy tried to laugh. he could practically hear tubbo frowning. "can i come over, tommy? i don't believe you." tommy jolted upright, antsy. "i dont see why you dont believe me," he huffed. "but youre always welcome over, you know. you dont gotta ask. just show up and ill most likely let you in." tubbo laughed. "most likely? why most likely? why not always?" tommy just laughed. "the door is unlocked, youre welcome in."

it was five minutes tops before tommy heard the door opening slowly from downstairs. "hey betty! good girl!" he heard shortly after. he straightened up his hair slightly and waited awkwardly for tubbo to make his way upstairs. the door was pushed open and he was greeted with a familiar bright smile. "hello tommyinnit! im here," tubbo exclaimed, waving dramatically. "that you are tubbo underscore live!" tommy grinned, waving back just as ridiculously. he was sitting on the edge of his bed when tubbo practically leaped at him, engulfing him in a huge hug. tommy was startled, patting the others back. they didnt hug too often, and this was certainly quite a long hug. he's still hugging him. its been what, ten seconds now? still hugging? "can i help you tubbo?" he asked. tubbo only sat down beside tommy, wrapping his arms around him and pulling the blonde's head to his shoulder. "tubbo? the hell are you-"

"shhh," tubbo hushed, petting the other's soft hair. tommy was completely rigid, not used to being handled so gently. his eyebrows furrowed as he hesitantly allowed himself to settle into the caring arms of his best friend. "this is very cringe of you tubbo," he said bluntly, contradicting his words by wrapping his arms around tubbo's torso. "well, now i _know _somethings wrong," tubbo prodded. tommy felt a prickling in his heart. tubbo was always so incredibly kind, he didnt know how he did it. he felt a familiar stinging in his eyes as they began to water. "i just?" he started, not really sure of what to say. he was silent again. "take your time tommy. ive got like, all day," tubbo smiled. "well? i uhh. im just, not feeling good big man. im not sure what it is." tubbo nodded understandingly, continuing to rake through with the fluffy golden locks. "how have you been sleeping?" tommy froze, as he honestly hadn't been, really. "well, ha, it's funny you ask that-" he choked. "not well then, huh?" the younger shrugged. tubbo squeezed him a little, and tommy let out a sniffle. the watering of his eyes was becoming too painful, he couldn't keep the droplets in for any longer.__

__he cried quietly into the shoulder of his best friend, who began to hum softly, which gradually slipped into singing. tommy didn't recognize the song, but it had a beautiful melody, and it sounded like an angel's voice. he couldn't really understand what tubbo was saying over the hitching of his own breaths, but he could tell it was in english. he halfway wanted to make a joke, poke fun at tubbo for singing to him but he couldn't. it was so pretty and comforting, he allowed his eyes to close. tubbo gently grazed tommy's upper back with his fingers, and tucked the taller boys head under his chin with some effort. he was extremely glad that he could be there for his best friend, and that tommy was comfortable enough to be this vulnerable with him. he kept on singing sweetly as the blonde's breathing slowed, regaining a somewhat normal rhythm. "tubbo," he whispered in a low voice. "im tired."_ _

__"i know, tommy," the brunette sighed. "if you want, i can leave so that you can take a nap or something." tommy frowned, lifting his head up off of tubbo's shoulder. "you think you could, think you could stay actually? if thats not weird," he asked glumly. he felt kind of stupid, no- _really _stupid asking, but it felt so nice to not be alone. the other was quite shocked at the request, considering tommy always made such a fuss about 'not being clingy.' "yeah of course! im always in the mood to keep you company tommy," he chirped. they exchanged warm smiles, and tommy's eyes were silently saying thank you.___ _

____"JESUS!" tommy yelped as tubbo pulled them both on their sides. he wrapped his arms around the younger's midsection and buried his face into his back. "tubbo, are you spooning me right now? im supposed to be the big spoon, youre so.." he stopped himself, observing just how safe he felt. maybe it wasn't so bad? he could feel tubbo stifling a giggle against him and he rolled his eyes. "goodnight tommy," tubbo yawned, apparently having lulled himself to a haze as well. "it's noon, tubbo." the big spoon just giggled again, squeezing tommy slightly tighter. "you know what i mean. i hope you have a good nap," he smiled. tommy closed his eyes again, if anyone found out about this he'd lose his mind. "you too, tub."_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> hi here is the song he was singing it is so pretty  
> https://youtu.be/OEzhGyz-CvU
> 
> also 3/3 writings ive published have included cuddling and sleeping. i am severely deprived of both leave me alone


End file.
